The End of the River
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: After the Ponds departure, River is given a letter to give to her grandfather Brian. The Doctor drops her off. Shortly after the events of "Last Night" takes place. Also experiance the beginning of the Ponds and the end, through their point of view.
1. In the Beginning

AN: I don't own Doctor Who. I do own In the Beginning story line.

Soon after the Doctor and his new companions, Amy and Rory left Venice, they found themselves in a spot of trouble. At first Rory was pleased that they got an Alien Planet on his second go. He started to think things trough. Traveling with the Doctor wasn't all fun and games, having went through their previous adventure. He glanced at Amy, beaming in the sunlight, laughing at something the Doctor had said. The Doctor, who had been an imaginary figure in Amy's childhood, seemed to suddenly become real.

A few humans were being sold and traded.

"Ok." Amy said going over her plan. "So we have to try it. We'd better find out which slaves are allowed in his room, (the King's room.) and then we can go up and hide. The big chambers have wardrobes, yeah?" She didn't wait for the Doctor's answer. Sometimes Rory thought she loved him more than him or payed more attention to him. But the Doctor was an alien. Rory supposed he was a little jealous. She did kiss the Doctor; it would have been him if he had been there. Amy continued on, while Rory was still deep in thought. "We can stay in one of those…."

"That's a good idea. " The Doctor stopped walking and spun around to face them. "Everything but the w bit. You can't go with me this time. This is something I have to do alone."

"That's ridiculous." Amy protested. "Let me help."

"Um….what about me?" Rory slightly mumbled. He was ignored. It didn't surprise him. He was Rory, Rory the invisible. Maybe she was just with him because he reminded her of the Doctor? Now that the Doctor was around she didn't need him anymore.

The time he spent traveling with the Doctor he would lean just how important to Amy he really is.

He couldn't even fathom how important he would be, if you told him then. He wouldn't believe you. He wouldn't even begin to imagine how we went from Rory the invisible to Rory the Roman, the man who waited.

"There's no reason…." The Doctor cut her off.

"There too is a reason." They were hoarding human slaves and he wouldn't let that happen to them. It was still early. He had to find out what was causing the cracks that seemed to be following this Scottish girl brought up in an English village. There was still too much mystery surrounding her. Did he need something to excite him to bring along a companion? Would just an ordinary person not cut it? He would have to find out next time. But he'd rather not want to. "It's too dangerous. Whoever goes there might be killed today. If you stay here at least you'll have a few more days to figure out a plan which will probably be just as dangerous." He always rambled on when he had fifty-million things going off in his head at once. And that wasn't an exaggeration. A time lord's mind was that advanced. It helped to just talk on and on though it might annoy people. But he wouldn't have to think of the fifty-million things. "I really need to do this alone."

"The Doctor's right. I think you should listen to him." Rory spoke louder this time.

His fiancé quickly took a glance at him. "Shut up Rory." She turned back to the Doctor. For a moment their eyes met and it was the first time that an unspoken bond was formed between them. Amy gave in.

"Fine." She said. "You go off and….conquer or whatever. I'll stay here and Rory and I will start a revolution." She said teasingly but no doubt that she could.

"I bet you will." The Doctor said as if reading her mind. After all she did save a star whale. "Try to take care of yourself. You're not exactly the smartest you know."

"I know." She called to him as he swandered off.

Not much later Amy and Rory were following after him. Well it was Amy's idea. Rory tried in all his efforts to convince her to stay put like the Doctor told them too.

They saw him running the other way and turned around to run after him.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, trying to keep up.

"Running."

"Why?" Rory was struggling to keep up as well.

"New body, I need to take it for a spin." That was sort of lie.

"Maybe I'll take you for a spin." Rory muttered.

There was a roaring sound in the distance. They all stopped to catch their breath, well him and Amy. The Doctor didn't seem to be exhausted at all.

"What was that?" Rory looked to see where it had come from.

"Sound like trouble." The Doctor said. "Usually I'd run away from it but not with all this excitement. Come on." He turned back in the direction he came.

"You're running back towards it?" Rory shouted as the Doctor took off again. He and Amy moved to keep up. "Are you mad?" He turned to Amy. "Is he mad?"

They stopped a stone building that looked like an old school or monastery. The Doctor looked through one of the stain glass windows and examined the building for a place to climb.

"What is he doing?" Rory watched him scale the building using the vines that had half taken over the front wall of the stone structure. "Amy what is he doing?"

"Why are you always repeating yourself?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"I don't repeat himself."

"Actually you just sort of did." Amy said her eyes were still on the Doctor.

"I thought we were running. You know away from the danger." He pointed behind him.

"Come on." Amy grabbed his sleeve and walked closer to the building. Rory suddenly stopped her.

"Amy. We don't know him. He could be a mad alien, a…..mad alien that escaped from somewhere. And I'm repeating myself."

"Come on." Amy just smiled. "Someone has to follow him."

Once there adventure was completed and the humans were saved, they went back to the TARDIS. Amy might not have started a revolution but maybe someday she will. She didn't want her time with the Doctor to end. Not just because it had opened her eyes to the things that were really out there. She was worried out getting married. She had been running from it when she agreed to travel with him. In their travels they would teach her that Rory meant so much to her and she would always choose Rory. Life was too short to push love away, and Rory loved her, her Rory, her Roman in shining amour. And her Doctor, her Raggedy man who one day would be her son-in-law. They both met so much to her. She would still have to choose one or the other, even in the end. She had to choose Rory, because he loved her in ways the Doctor couldn't love her. The Doctor would never understand human love, but he did love humans as if they were his own kind. Maybe that's why he likes us so much. Amy thought that day in the graveyard, the day the Angels took her Rory away. _You got to chose Amy Williams. _Tears silently rolled down her checks she could hear The Doctor, her raggedy man, calling for her to come with him. _What's it going to be? You have to choose. _In an instant her mind was made up, she didn't have to think twice on her answer. If the Doctor taught her anything, without intentionally meaning too, you can't reject someone's love you just had to love them back. Life is too short to live without love. And she couldn't live without Rory. She loved him. She didn't want him to be stuck there alone. _I'm sorry. _She had to take a chance. "Raggedy man." She didn't want to say the words and she could know understood why he hated the words so much. She took her eyes off the angel to look at him for what she knew would be the last time. "Goodbye." She said firmly, there was no changing her mind. She was floating through the air untill she landed on wet solid ground with a thud. There was darkness all around her. It took a few seconds to gather where she was. New York, Central Park, where they were last. She climbed to her feet. It was dark and raining out. No wonder she could hardly see a thing at first. A few street lamps glowed dimly. It wasn't raining out, just a slow drizzle. She folded her arms to keep from shivering from the cold. She went to a trash bin and took out a slightly wet newspaper that was laying on top. The date read 1938. She set it back down and look up, out to the street.

There on the street corner, wearing 1930's clothing, a hat, and a tan trench coat, was her man. She ran to him.

"Amy." He wasn't that surprised. He knew she would come back to him. Every day, for the past three days he'd been here, he had been waiting for her. "I've been waiting for you."

"We've waited long enough." She threw her arms around him.

They adopted a son four years later. It took ages to get the adoption papers through. They had to forge paper work. Forgery wasn't a big of focus back then. Years went by and at times their minds would drift off, thinking about the Doctor and River. Hoping wherever he was, he wasn't alone. Sometimes it was painful to think about them. They told their son, Antony about the Doctor in the form of stories when he learned to talk.

It wasn't bad in the nineteen-thirties, despite the great depression. They managed to scrap along until Rory finally got a job as a Doctor and Amy published a book, "Angles Kiss: A Melody Malone Mystery, with a special message at the end for her He'd tear it out but she knew he would go back for it, the last page of their chapter.

But there was still one last thing to do. When Rory wasn't thinking about the Doctor and his daughter they were thinking about his father. They had one last message, this time to River. They sent it to her when she was in 1938, careful not to run into their other versions of themselves. But turned out they didn't have to worry about that because of the paradox. They knew the Doctor couldn't deliver it. He probably wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it. So they left it to their son Antony and to River. If the Antony couldn't deliver the message, they insured that their daughter would.

_This is the story of Amelia Pond and this is how it ends._

* * *

Back to the Beginning

The human slaves were free. The Doctor entered the TARDIS, his companions behind him.

"…..running into danger, matter of life and death with a few smelly humans beside me."

"I don't smell." When the Doctor looked away, Amy smelled herself.

"What, you can smell humans?" Rory asked.

"Yeah I can." The Doctor sat down on the chair in front of the council.

"We smell the same to you?"

"No, every human smells different but I can still tell they're human."

"What do I smell like?" Amy asked. She hadn't taken a shower in a few days. She wondered if the TARDIS had a shower.

""For example you smell like polyester and cheap perfume."

"Oi." Amy said slightly insulted. "It's probably my aunt's. I don't wear perfume."

"No, but you smell like it." He got up and started moving around the council. "And you," He addressed Rory without looking at him. "You smell like fish and chips…..and old people. But you smell better than he does." He said to Amy.

"Ooh, I do?' Amy said forgetting the Doctor had sort of insulted her. She lifted a handful of her hair and smelt it.

"Thanks Doctor." Rory said sarcastically. "That's much appreciated."

"Thanks Rory." The Doctor took that as a compliment.

Amy changed the subject. "So we know you're a time Lord and I know you're the last one, what exactly happed to them all?"

"They're gone. I destroyed them. They wanted to take over the world, your world." He didn't like to talk about his past experiences with his new companions. They hadn't been there. They had little to no understanding how he felt. Part of him wished he hadn't done what he done and tried to convince them. But no he couldn't. Time Lord's were nothing more than power hungry. There couldn't have been any other way. He was doomed to be alone but never really alone.

He had been so angry at the end of that life. It was time he had to change. What if he got the same thing happened when he lived this life. He would fight the anger tooth and nail. He would not become the parasites that fed on power that thought they needed power to thrive. He hated them, even now. But something in his hearts ached and longed for their forgiveness, if they were ever able to make their way out of the darkness again, out of their hell. But if they were ever to come back that would be the death of him. They'd put him on trial for treason and probably order his death.

"What about you?" Amy asked. He had killed his own people, destroyed all of them. Could he do that with another species? The thought of the Doctor committing genocide was not that hard for her to imagine. She tried not to shiver.

"No. I'm different."

"How?" She asked him. If they wanted Earth destroyed and The Doctor wiped his own people. It didn't make it all that different. But he made the right decision saving Earth. Couldn't he have talked to them? Where they as ruthless like the Doctor made them out to be? She hoped she would never have to find that out. Just being with the Doctor gave her an idea.

"I told you not to ask stupid question." He said. They were getting on his nerves.

"I'm not. It's just a simple question." _I just want to know what makes you different than them. _"And I'm not stupid. And neither is Rory."

"Yeah." Rory said stepping forward, surprised Amy was defending him. "And I say, thank you."

"I don't think you're stupid." The Doctor told a half lie again. At times humans could be stupid. "It's just the way you ask questions." He paused for a moment. He came up with an answer to what he was thinking inside his head. "It doesn't matter now. I sent them away. They're gone, and you're still here. So thank you very much." He said sarcastically. "And you're still asking questions about it."

"We have a right to. You never really explain."

"Do I have to explain myself?" The Doctor looked at his companions who gave him nothing but blank accusing stares, and then sighed. "I'm a time traveler. There's nothing else to explain."

"Yeah? Mr. you didn't really explain yourself. How come?" Rory was now with Amy on this one, enjoying that he was defending him. Maybe he was enjoying it a little too much?

"I told you no more stupid questions. Sometimes humans just can't get it through their thick heads."

The comment made Rory think if the Doctor really cared about them at all or were just using them as company. His whole race being dead, it must be lonely.

"Stupid?" Amy wondered if that's what he really felt about them. But if he thought he was so superior why did he bother to save their "stupid" human lives?

"Yeah." The Doctor answered. They heard him correctly. He went by what he thought before. Sometimes humans could be downright stupid, not see things that were right in front of them and he had to point it out for them.

"First you say we smell and then you said we're stupid." Rory said.

"Yeah, but I didn't say humans were stupid."

"Yeah, you did." Amy said. "I was standing right here."

"I did? Oh, sorry." It was the time lord part of him. The older he got it kept getting harder and harder to keep in check, look at his previous life. He scratched his cheek and after a few seconds. He left the council room.

"Oh, now you upset him." Amy said disgruntled.

"Me, you're the one who upset him." Rory said.

"I'll go and talk to him." Amy walked past her fiancé and patted him on the shoulder. She found the Doctor in one of the wide corridors. He hadn't strayed too far.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked.

"I suppose." He didn't have much of an option. "If no stupid questions."

"Are you not going to let this go?" She crossed her arms and pouted. "No stupid questions." She promised.

"This big stuff you were hiding, your wedding day, are you still…?"

"I don't know." She said looking down at the floor.

"Don't make me your priority." He messed up to many lives, getting them too attached.

"I'm not….." Her thoughts went back to the wedding. "On second thought I don't want to know." She paused again. "It's your life, none of my business." He was silent a moment too long."So, what's going to be our punishment, gonna give us the silent treatment.

The Doctor smirked."Amelia Pond." The manic grin she'd gotten used to spread across his face. "Little Amelia Pond, born in Scotland, raised in an English village and still with that accent, I can never stay mad at you."

"And Rory?"

""Oh….he's just….." He did the imitation of Rory's long nose. "Rory."

"Yeah, he is just Rory." She smiled and laughed. They started walking back to the council room. "You said you had a new body."

"Yeah, I die, I get a new one. Time Lords have thirteen lives."

"You mean sort of like cats?"

"No, not like cats, cats don't have nine lives. Cats are aliens."

"Are you serious?"

"Well maybe not all. "

"I always assumed you just needed company or just mad." She said as the re-entered the council room.

"Oh Amelia Pond, never assume."

"Everything all sorted then."

"For now it is." Amy said, sort of muttered. She hoped Rory didn't catch on. She meant she still hadn't made her decision about the wedding yet. Maybe she could keep putting it off for a while longer.

"Next stop everywhere?" The Doctor was pressing random buttons and levers again.

"You betcha." Amy said cheerfully.

The Doctor pressed the last lever. And they waited for their next destination.


	2. In the End

AN: I do not own Doctor Who, The BBC and Moffat do. These scenes were based off of the cut scene (of Angels Take Manhattan, and the mini episode, "Last Night.") SHH SPOILERS!

Brian was watering the plants, wondering where his kids were. There was emptiness in the house and it wasn't just in the house itself. It was the absence of Amy and Rory.

The door bell rang. Brian half jogged to answer it, thinking it was Rory and Amy. They wouldn't answer ring their own bell.

He opened the door, and there stood a middle aged woman with curly hair.

"Hello." Brian said. "Can I help you?"

The woman was looking past him, trying to see inside, as if she was expecting someone. "Are you Brian Williams?" She asked.

"Yes." Brian said bemused. "How did you know I was here? This isn't my house."

"I was told to deliver this to you." In her outstretched hand she held out an envelope. "You should read it. I'll wait." She walked in past the still bemused Brian.

Brian took it and began to read it. The hand writing was his sons.

_Dear Dad,_

_This is the difficult bit. By the time you're reading this, If I'm guessing right, you've received this a week after we left in the TARDIS, which means we're not coming back. It's not that we don't want to. We're alive and well, stuck in New York fifty years before I was born. The Doctor can't come back for us. If he tries it will cause a paradox and New York would be wiped off the map. We can't ever come home again. Please don't get mad, it's not the Doctor's fault. These things sort of happen. I'll never see you again and it breaks my heart._

_I've thinking about this for a long time and I realized there is only one thing I could do. I could right to you and tell you how we lived, how despite it all we were happy. But before I do I need you to know you were the best dad any son could have had, and for all the times you drove me mad and I drove you mad, all the times I snapped at you, I'm sorry. I miss everything about you, even our awkward hugs._

_We bought a small house will a garden, I finally became a doctor, and Amy published a book and became a school teacher. _

_But one more piece of important business, we adopted a son, Antony. If he cannot deliver this letter, a woman will, River Song. She's our daughter, and your granddaughter._

Brian slowly approaches River.

"_She's from the future. I know. It's hard to explain. But if she seems a little grouchy, be nice to her. She'll explain to you the best she can, without giving away too many spoilers. I know, having a granddaughter only ten years younger than you is far beyond weird but I'm sorry. I love you dad. I miss you._

Brian stands in front of River. River holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you Brian Williams."

Brian was so affected, so stunned, they hugged.

River was expecting to meet the Doctor. She and her Doctor were off to see the Singing Towers of Darillium. While she waited the TARDIS suddenly appeared. She accidently walked into the younger TARDIS and younger Doctor. The older incarnation of the Eleventh Doctor in a tailcoat walks in and tells her she's in the wrong TARDIS. River was amused at the prospect of two versions of her husband, but as 'her' Doctor ushers her out, she calls back to tell the younger Doctor that she and her Doctor are off to see the Singing Towers of Darillium, and he knows.

The older Doctor looked at the younger version of himself. He remembered this part. He was a bit surprised that he did not ask about Amy and Rory. Just not long ago they were taken away from him by the Angels. He dropped the earlier River back where she came from and then went to pick up a future version of her. She was an archioligist now.

It was the end of the Ponds. And something in him knew that it was River's time to go too, time to go to the library. He wished he could tell her; tell him, but time lines and all that.

When the youngest Doctor asks him if it really is that moment, he can only answer, "Spoilers."


End file.
